


Sensory Overload

by Crunchoscity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sensory Overload, Shower Sex, Smut, Tentacles, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchoscity/pseuds/Crunchoscity
Summary: Cecil; a fear of rejection, Carlos; a fear of the unknown. A huge difference between their fears, was that Carlos was more curious than scared, and Cecil was more scared than curious.I wrote this in the middle of the night. It had minimal reviewing . I'm tired.Note:This assumes that Cecil and Carlos have already sort of done stuff. Cecil likes dirty talk, Carlos isn't sure about it yet.Carlos likes giving Cecil aftercare , though





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I could've done this better

Carlos swallowed thickly and his eyes widened. A look Cecil recognised flashed across Carlos’s face as he took in the information. Fear struck through the both of them. 

Cecil; a fear of rejection, Carlos; a fear of the unknown. A huge difference between their fears, was that Carlos was more curious than scared, and Cecil was more scared than curious. 

Carlos swallowed his anxieties and got a closer look, (scientific fascination; wondering how he could use this discovery to rattle Cecil's brains; not mutually exclusive). What was between Cecil's legs was something that vaguely resembled an Eldritch horror. Out of context, it didn't even remotely resemble genitalia, but rather, a dangerous and fleshy plant. His member consisted of eight, equally sized, tentacles. They were positioned in a circle and were thin individually, but had girth as a whole. They oozed a semi-transparent liquid that appeared tinted black. The liquid resembled a hair gel, as many bubbles were present and it was the same sort of consistency. 

Carlos was shaken from his trance by a realization. He realized that Cecil's spunk would leave a stain on their beige living room carpet. He wanted to move because he valued afternoons laying in the window shaped sun rays. He loved them, actually. Ceec would join him. He would run his hand I through Cecil's hair and hum old show tune rhythms, but instead imagining the lyrics were science words. Things aren't always so simple. Those were rare occurrences when the sun wasn't dangerous and slightly quieter. 

Anyways,,,,

Carlos stepped back; rising to his full height once again and took in his sweetheart. Cecil's cheeks were flushed purple, his third eye closed. Fear was still present on the man's face. His sweet voice, an apology…

Again, Carlos stepped backwards. His intentions were misread, mistaken for rejection. This immediately caused pain and insecurity to flash across Cecil's face. A misunderstanding was occurring, he knew this. Carlos attempted to speak up, but nothing came from his mouth. Still, he mouthed the word “I love you”.

The undetectable knock out gas coming from Cecil's skin began to take it's effect.

He thought about things. He thought about how they'd been together for so long, but Cecil has only touched him, not vice versa. Hed thought about how it made him feel inadequate in some ways. He thought about how Cecil must have assumed he wasn't good enough. Everything then faded black.

He dreamt of stuff. Stuff he doesn't remember, as none of it was committed to long term memory.

When he woke up, he was on the couch. He felt like he had a good sleep, but didn't remember going to bed. He wondered vaguely if Cecil's tentacle dick was the first dream he'd ever remembered. He wondered if it was real. He didn't get to touch it; that was not fair. 

He got up and headed for the bathroom. Cecil always showered when he was upset, he had to be sure.

He could hear it here. The typical rain-like sound of a shower emanated from the bathroom. He hovered his hand over the doorknob and wondered if this was okay, but scrapped his anxieties and went in.

Humid air hit his face immediately. This was a warm shower. Despite the steam, he could see the outline of his boyfriend through the nearly transparent curtain. Cecil was facing the wall slightly. He was also very attractive. He thought about that as he stripped and climbed into the shower behind Cecil.

Cecil, of course, jumped. He settled more once he realised it was Carlos, and Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil's back. Cecil leaned back into Carlos; feeling his hard on push up against the cleft of his ass.

He became insecure again when Carlos instructed him to turn around; so he'd face them. Carlos kneeled down, (then shifted slightly to avoid water in his face). Carlos gave an experimental lick and found that Cecil's spunk tasted vaguely reminiscent of charcoal. It was burnt, but not unpleasant. It definitely wasn't unpleasant when Cecil mewled and keened to it. 

“Sensitive, huh?” Carlos replied. He felt himself smirk, even though that wasn't a thing he normally did. Cecils face flushed purple. He nodded slightly, then bit his lip as Carlos attempted to french the thing. Cecils knees wobbled as Carlos lapped up the spunk, took him in whole and separately. He cried out when Carlos stuck his tongue into the hole . Carlos had to do that again. 

A thought arose. He looked at his own member, then separated the tentacles of Cecil's with his fingers to expose the opening. It was definitely designed to accept some similar tentacle thing, but it looked like this would work as well. He rose upwards and asked for consent. 

Once he was sure he was allowed to do this, he lubed himself up with Cecil's slick. He slid inside a lot quicker and smoother than he expected and Cecil cried out very loudly; reaching and grasping for something to hold onto. His third eye rolled back as well as his normal set and his jaw hung slack. Tears formed to cope with the sensitivity. Sensual overload occurred and Cecil's brain broke. 

Cecil was a drooling mess as he begged Carlos to move. He was so far gone and so desperate that Carlos needed to slow down as not to finish prematurely. 

Cecil wasn't having it. He squirmed restlessly as he attempted to cause some friction. He admitted even, that he'd never been touched in there and that it felt incredible.

He'd been sure at that point that he'd broken Cecil entirely. That he was entirely sex-driven now. Cecil groaned as he moved his hips very limitedly and begged for Carlos to 'use’ him. Carlos did just that, but less of a “using’ thing and more of a “trying to please you” thing as he rolled his hips slowly into Cecil. 

In and out, he slid. He wasn't sure at first, but he fit inside of Cecil perfectly. His length and girth seemed to have been made for this and this only. That idea excited him, that he was made for Cecil. He wanted desperately for proof that, that was the case. 

He knew by now that for whatever reason he wasn't going to cum like this. Cecil's slick wouldn't allow it. He'd felt the build up and fall already. He hadn't came. Each time he grew seemingly close, his feeling got stronger. His arousal and stimulation was amplified tenfold and he began to lose it. 

At this point he was just thrusting with no rhythm, no stability. He was just trying to sap feeling from it. Trying to finish. Cecil continued his chants of “use me, Carlos” , “fuck me fuck me” , “please . Oh. I'm yours” , etc. As Carlos began to speed up. He slowed down again. This was impossible. He couldn't finish. It felt so good it hurt. 

Cecil's tattoos didn't manifest during sex most of the time. They were really just a weapon, but they did now. Carlos felt a tentacle prod at his ass and pushed backwards to penetrate himself on it. It hung there; stiff. He fucked himself with it. He rode it with such a desperation and need. He was now in-between bits of Cecil and when he rocked forward he sheathed himself into Cecil, when he rocked backwards he penetrated himself with Cecil's tentacle.

He wanted so badly for release. Tears were pouring down his cheeks. He was making so much noise it wasn't even funny, the neighbors probably heard him grunting and moaning, and he didn't fucking care. He screamed Cecil's name and told him not to stop, even though he was the one moving.

He started telling Cecil things without meaning to. He kept telling him how good he was and how badly he needed it. That he needed to cum. He wanted to finish inside of Cecil so that Cecil would be filled with his hot cum and Cecil didn't have enough brain to hear anything but the word 'cum’. 

He continued, now with intentions of pleasing whatever Cecil had said earlier. He told him he just wanted to use him. He told him that he was doing it for him and not for Cecil. That he was a fuckhole slut and that he needed to learn this was his only purpose. He then lost all ability to talk dirty because he was just trying to compose himself how. He was fucking Cecil ruthlessly but that left no room for mercy on his poor ass. He liked it rough like this anyways , he even reached back and felt the tight ring around Cecil's tentacle. How stretched he was. 

His ass was tight around it. He was being stretched. This made Carlos even more aroused. 

A tentacle sat in front of his mouth now; he wasn't sure when it got there, he was too busy fucking himself on Cecil, but he gladly let it into his mouth. Cecil groaned. Two more then extended to pull and tug at his nipples . Carlos realized this was bliss. He reached a state of overstimulation where he was yelling and crying and he just wanted it to stop but he also wanted it to last forever. He thought this might be his purpose and his brain broke entirely. 

He did finish. He came so hard everything flashed white and an abnormal amount of cum shot into Cecil. The entire inside of Cecil had filled up at one point during this process. They both collapsed together into the bottom of the tub. 

Carlos stuck the plug in and turned the heat up. He ran a bath and they both slept like that.

The next morning he treated Cecil like worship.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
